Te Extraño
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: T.T es lo mas deprimente que he escrito, snf fic cancion de Ricky Martin. Terminado.


**Té Extraño, Té Olvido, Té Amo**  
**Ricky Martin**

¿Por qué la vida no me ha permitido ser totalmente feliz y me quita lo que más quiero?, ¿Por qué se ensaña conmigo de esa manera?. Esta soledad que me invade, es un vacío interminable, solo puedo pensar en el último encuentro que tuvimos.

**  
Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento  
**

Te amo tanto, pero ella había dado su vida por ti y al verla querer sacrificarse por ti sentí que... que debía hacer algo, yo sabía que te amaba así que no pude hacer más que dejarte ir, ese último abrazo en esas frías escaleras fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida. No quería dejarte, pero era necesario y ahora lo único que me queda de ti son recuerdos unas cuantas cartas y el afiche de la obra que te alegaría de mí.

**  
Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión  
en cada resquicio de mi corazón  
como hacerte a un lado  
de mis pensamientos  
**

El solo mirarlo me hace sentirme desdichada, por que sé que estas sufriendo igual que yo con mi decisión. No es necesario verte para saberlo. Esa extraña conexión que nos unía, es lo que me hace saberlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué otra opción quedaba?, Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos, la sombra de aquel accidente nunca nos hubiera dejado ser feliz.

**  
Por ti, por ti, por ti,  
he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar  
**

Y aún me pregunto si algún día lograre encontrar la felicidad en otro que no seas tú, lo he intentado pero nadie me hace sentir como tú lo hacías, nadie me hace sentir que todo es posible, nadie me hace estremecerme con su sonrisa, nadie puede alejar mis miedos como tú lo has hecho, y te extraño y te extraño cada día, siempre estas en mi mente y a veces el miedo a que la quieras se apodera de mi, miedo que ella ocupe el lugar que era mío.

**  
Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

¿Cómo hacer para sacarte de mí corazón?, ¿Cómo hacer para que tu presencia se vaya y se convierta en solo un recuerdo?, ¿Por qué al tocar una vez mas tu imagen siento que moriré si no te vuelvo a ver?, ¡¡¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, por que nunca me enseñaste a estar sin ti?!!.

**  
Té extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
té extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

Pero ahora debo aprender hacerlo, por él, que se ha convertido en mi compañía sin importarle nada, el no se merece que me case con él amando a alguien más, por que él a sido un buen amigo para los dos, y sé que él sabe que aún te amo, pero a pesar de eso el a querido desposarme. No pude decirle que no, por que lo quiero y no lo quise lastimarlo y por que... no quiero estar sola, no quiero darme vuelta y ver que sigo sola.

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
y si lo pidieras mas podría dar  
es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado**

Sé que él me hará feliz y sé que tu estarás bien, lo sé, es increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas ¿no lo crees?, Quizás, cuando pase el tiempo, lo llegue a querer como te quise a ti, y quizás tu y yo, algún día, podamos estar juntos, en esta o en otra vida, por que guardo la esperanza de que así sea, por que se que eres mi alma gemela y que de alguna u otra manera estaremos juntos.

**  
  
Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión  
y no me enseñaste a decir adiós  
he aprendido ahora  
que te has marchado  
**

Quizá esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos, y nunca sepas que existió, pero si algún día la llegaras a leer, quiero que sepas que Té Amo y que ahora estoy buscando mi felicidad al lado de un hombre bueno, y quiero que me prometas que serás feliz con ella, quiero que me prometas que la harás feliz, por ti y por el pequeño que esta creciendo en su vientre, por que a él le podrás dar todo el amor que llevas guardado por tanto tiempo.

**  
Por ti, por ti, por ti...  
he dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar**

Me esta esperando en la entrada de mi departamento, debo irme, es hora de empezar una nueva vida, aunque esa vida lleve consigo una mentira, el amor, adiós amor mío, nos veremos pronto, de eso estoy segura.

Candice W. Andley

**  
Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...  
**

Te prometo Candy, que tratare de ser feliz en tu memoria y que este niño que es mi vida no sufrirá lo que yo sufrí. Y te juro, aquí frente a tu tumba que estaremos juntos después de esta vida, para poder amarnos eternamente... y solo puedo decirte

Té extraño... 


End file.
